


Hogyan ne forgass love hotelben

by blu_rin



Category: Batsu Game (band), Jrock, Kirawaremono (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_rin/pseuds/blu_rin
Summary: Négy egyszerű szabály, amely prezentálja, hogyan ne forgass MV-t love hotelben, Kirawaremono módra egy csepp ex-Batsu Game-mel fűszerezve.Karmának





	1. 1. szabály: Soha ne tedd le a dobverőidet!

– Add vissza a dobverőimet! – nézek esdeklően Jekyllre, de ő csak megrázza a fejét, és továbbra is vigyorogva emeli a feje fölé az ütőimet.  
Kettesben vagyunk a love hotel kibérelt szobájában, és épp csak egy pillanatra tettem le a dobverőimet, hogy felvegyem a karkötőmet. Persze Jekyll egyből kapott az alkalmon, és hiába küzdök, magasabb nálam, képtelen vagyok elérni a kezét. Ekkor megelégelem a játékot, és a vállára támaszkodva próbálom lejjebb nyomni őt. A testünk egészen közel van egymáshoz, a mellkasom alig pár centire az övéétől, amikor sikerül megragadnom a csuklóját. Már majdnem sikerül visszaszereznem a dobverőket, de Jekyll ekkor a derekam köré fonja a szabad kezét, és magához ránt. Az ajkai az enyémek fölött, érzem a forró lélegzetét kavarogni kettőnk között. A kezem elernyed, és a másik vállára teszem.  
– Jekyll – sóhajtom. Vigyorog, a keze a fenekemre csúszik, és belemarkol.  
– Itt nem – szisszenek fel. – Nem fogok a forgatás szünetének kellős közepén lefeküdni veled!  
A nyakamra hajol, érzem a szuszogását, mielőtt lágyan szívogatni kezdené a bőrömet, a piercingjei a forró ajkaival ellenben jéghidegek. Felsikkantok.  
– Te tisztára nem vagy normális! – motyogom, az arcom valószínűleg vörösebb a szobát körbeölelő tapétánál is. Aztán észreveszem a kamerát, amelynek a lencséje pont ránk irányul, és rögvest ellököm magamtól Jekyllt.  
– Mi van, ha még vesz? – kérdezem a készülékre bökve. Jekyll zihálva mered rám, aztán egy gyors lépéssel újra előttem terem, és hevesen szájon csókol. Belenyögök a csókba, a szemeim lecsukódnak, és átkarolom a nyakát.  
– Nincs bekapcsolva – mormogja egy pillanatra elhajolva, majd pár bizonytalan lépést követően az ágyra lök. Óvatos csókot nyom a szemem alatt lévő piercingre. Felnyüszítek, amikor a fém megmoccan a bőröm alatt, Jekyll pedig elhajol tőlem, az arcomat fürkészi.  
– Gyönyörű vagy, senpai – suttogja, az ujjai az arcélemen. – Annyi mindent szeretnék csinálni veled…  
Ismét a nyakamhoz hajol, ezúttal gyengéd csókokkal ostromol, és alig bírom visszatartani a nyögéseimet. Annyira zavarba hoz, mikor senpainak hív! Mikor beálltam supportnak, nem gondoltam volna, hogy pár héttel később Jekyll ágyában kötök ki.  
– Mit szólnál, ha meglovagolnál? Vagy – itt belenyal a fülembe – négykézláb lennél.  
Közben az ujjai a köntösöm anyagán táncolnak, a mellkasomtól a hasamon át egészen az ágyékomig, ahol a lábam közé nyúlva megsimítja a makkomat. Felnyögök, és Jekyll tekintetét keresem. Nem is tudom, melyik ötlet tetszik jobban.  
– Legyen az előbbi – mormogom, majd lehúzom magamhoz, és végignyalok az ajkaiban lévő piercingeken.  
Hamarosan már Jekyll ölében ülök, és igyekszek minél ügyesebben mozogni, ahogy látom rajta, ez sikerül is. Vigyorogva csókolom, hagyom, hogy a füleimben lévő piercingekkel babráljon, aztán egyszer csak megborzongok, és leállok a mozgással. Megtalálta a kis nyilacskát a fülemben, a legérzékenyebb és egyben legkedvesebb pontomat.  
– Emlékszel? – suttogja a számra. Bólintok. – Azt hitted örökre elveszett, ugye?  
Elmosolyodok, és Jekyll vállára hajtva a fejemet, újból mozogni kezdek. Annyira boldog voltam, mikor visszahozta nekem!  
– Szeretlek, Jekyll – motyogom, majd pár másodperc múlva már kielégülten fekszem a karjai között. Van tizenöt percünk újból forgatásképessé válni.


	2. 2. szabály: Ne köss fogadást Sugarral!

– Már megint nyertél!   
Sugar lebiggyesztett ajkakkal néz rám, a szemei mintha könnyektől csillognának. Bár tudom, hogy csak megjátssza az egészet, legszívesebben hozzábújnék. Ezt pontosan tudja. Direkt játssza meg a szánni való kisfiút, hogy legalább egyszer hagyjam nyerni. Rámosolygok, ő pedig elhúzza a száját.  
– Lassan már nem lesz titkom, amit elmondjak neked! – méltatlankodik. Látom rajta, hogy nagyon gondolkozik, az elmúlt fél órában már rengeteg mindent megtudtam róla, de még mindig nem adja fel a játékunkat, amivel a pihenőt gondoltuk elütni. A fürdőben. Nem tudom, mi ijesztőbb: ha Sugar beránt vagy belök a fürdőbe. A forgatás során inkább előbbit tapasztaltam, míg utóbbit most volt szerencsém nemrégiben átélni.   
– Ú! Megvan! – csillannak fel a szemei, és vigyorogva rám néz. – Láttam Jekyllt és Kazuhát smárolni tegnap.  
Felvonom a szemöldökömet, mire Sugar kissé zavarba jön, és hátrébb csusszan a fürdő padlóján.   
– Jó, tudom, ez nem olyan titok, de eddig nem mondtam el neked, szóval titokban tartottam! – bólogat buzgón, mire nem bírom megállni, és halkan felnevetek.   
– De – emeli meg a mutatóujját, az arca komoly –, szerintem ezek ketten most is épp a szobában nyalakodnak.   
Megcsóválom a fejem, Sugar pedig felfújja az arcát. Ilyenkor egész aranyos, szívesen megnyomkodnám.   
– Kössünk fogadást! – veti fel. Kíváncsian félredöntöm a fejemet, mire folytatja.   
– Ha lefeküdtek egymással, egy napig minden kívánságomat teljesíted. Ha nem, akkor én a tieidet. Na? – kérdezi lelkesen. Felszusszanok, és egy vállvonást követően bólintok. Sugar elvigyorodik, rám veti magát, majd szorosan átölel.  
– Meeel! Szerinted jól mutatna rajtad egy Pikachu-jelmez?   
Felkuncogok, Sugar pedig elégedetten mormog a fülembe, mielőtt eltolna magától.  
– Te leszel a legcukibb Pikachu, akit valaha is láttak!   
Sugar boldog nevetése visszhangzik a helyiségben, én pedig kihasználva, hogy elengedett, felguggolok. Egy puszit nyomok az arcára a piercingek mellé, és felállok a földről. Sugar mosolyogva néz rám, a mesterkélt naivság minden vonásában ott van, mégis annyira bájos. Nekem pedig nem kéne így gondolnom rá, ennyire gyengéd érzelmekkel viseltetni iránta, mert ő sose lesz az enyém. Már más van vele, valaki, aki Sugar minden egyes porcikáját ismeri és ízlelheti, aki az összes titkát tudja anélkül, hogy ilyen ostoba játékokat játszana vele. Irigylem Agehát, de örülök a boldogságuknak. Többet úgysem tehetek azon kívül, hogy szeretem Sugart.   
Kimegyek a fürdőből, ő a nyomomban, és már lépnék a vizesüvegekhez, amikor észreveszem, hogy már nincs mellettem. A fülét a zárt szobaajtó résére tapasztja és vigyorog, aztán rájön, hogy nézem, és vörös fejjel felegyenesedik.   
– Ne nézz rám ilyen szemrehányóan, Pikachu! – szegezi rám a mutatóujját. Felnevetek.


	3. 3. szabály: Ne felejtsd el ellenőrizni a kamerát!

Eligazgatom Kazuha köntösét a mellkasán, és egy óvatos csókot nyomok a szájára.   
– Nagyon édes voltál – suttogom. – Mit szólnál a forgatás után egy yakisobához, hm? Régen voltunk már randizni.  
A szívem hevesen ver, ahogy Kazuha felpillant rám, legszívesebben rögtön a karjaimba zárnám, és soha többé nem engedném el. Éveken át epekedtem érte, és néha még mindig alig hiszem el, hogy együtt vagyunk. Persze sokszor megkapom tőle, hogy fiatal vagyok és felelőtlen, holott amikor beadja a derekát, olyankor mindig remekül érzi magát velem, bármennyire is ellenkezik.   
– Mi lenne, ha utána ma nálam aludnál?   
Leülök mellé az ágyra, és az ölembe húzom.   
– Remek ötlet. De mondd csak, el fogunk mi férni a rengeteg plüssöd mellett? – kuncogok.  
– Majd kiköltöznek addig. Ott leszel velem, szóval át tudlak ölelni, és nem lesz rájuk ma este szükség.   
– Féltékenyek lesznek – méltatlankodom. Kazuha felkuncog, és megfordul az ölemben, hogy megcsókolhasson.   
– Nem hinném… Ha feleannyira is jól csókolnának, mint te, akkor talán – vigyorog.   
– Honnan tudod, hogyan csókolnak? – ráncolom össze a homlokomat. Kazuha elpirul, és elfordítja a fejét. Felnevetek, majd puszit nyomok az ádámcsutkájára.   
– Ki kéne menni, mielőtt gyanúsak leszünk, nem gondolod?   
Kazuha bólint. Felállunk az ágyról, és próbálva tartani a tisztes távolságot, kisétálunk a helyiségből. Odakint az asztalnál Mel épp onigirit majszol, míg Sugar vigyorogva bámulja a telefonja képernyőjét. Fix Agehával chatel, olyankor pedig se lát, se hall, így egyből kaja után kezdünk vadászni. Azonban még szinte ki se bontottam a doboz sushit, Sugar zsebre vágja a telóját, és rám vigyorog.  
– Ugye készült felvétel? – kérdezi, mire leesik az állam. Kazuhára pillantok, aki mereven bámulja az asztalt, az arca pedig egyre mélyebb árnyalatát veszi fel a vörösnek. Mel csettint egyet a nyelvével és rosszallóan csóválja a fejét, mire Sugar meghunyászkodik, és csalódottan félrenéz.   
– Jól van, na. Pedig tök mókás lenne!   
Karba fonja a kezét, és egy darabig úgy tűnik, mintha Mel vérig sértette volna, holott ő mászott bele a magánéletünkbe Kazuhával. Akin mellesleg látszik, hogy soha többé nem fog engedni a csábításomnak, ha fennáll a veszélye annak, hogy Sugar hallgatózik. Megértem, mégis kissé csalódott vagyok.   
– Hát, én azért megnézem azt a kamerát! – jelenti ki Sugar pár percnyi csend után, és felpattan a fotelból. Kazuha rémülten néz rám, mire maratoni futókat megszégyenítő sebességgel előzöm meg Sugart, és kapom le a kamerát az állványról.   
– Ott maradsz vagy széttöröm a Pikachus powerbankedet! – fenyegetem meg Sugart, ő pedig engedelmesen lecövekel az ajtóban. Kazuha valahogy átfurakszik mellette, és mellém lép, míg Mel szúrós szemmel méregeti Sugart, biztos, ami biztos.   
Belépek a kamera menüjébe, és elindítom a legutóbbi, egy órás felvételt. Látszik, ahogy Kazuha bejön, félreteszi a dobverőit, és a karkötői közül kezd válogatni. Nem telik el sok idő, megjelenek, és hamarosan már az látszódik, ahogy Kazuha fenekébe markolok.


	4. 4. szabály: Fogd a kamerát és futás!

Az ajtóból figyelem, ahogy Jekyll és Kazuha a kamerát bámulják, és figyelem a reakciójukat. Kazuha pipacsvörös, míg Jekyll arcán levakarhatatlan vigyor ül. Szóval létezik a felvétel! Legszívesebben elmarnám a kamerát, de eszembe jut Mel és a Pikachus powerbankem, amit valószínűleg ő érne el hamarabb, majd átadná Jekyllnek kivégzésre. Még mit nem! De még így is enyém lehet a kamera és a felvétel.  
– Töröld le! – nyavalyog Kazuha, mire Jekyll elhúzza tőle a kamerát és összecsukja.   
– Nem-nem! – nyújtja ki a nyelvét, majd Kazuha füléhez hajol, és valami mocskosat súghat neki, mivel a dobos egyre inkább zavarba jön. Én bírom őt, meg minden, de nem értem Jekyll ízlését. Az első alkalommal még izgalmas lehetett, de mostanra azt hiszi az ember, hogy már ráunt. De vajon a felvételen is ilyen félénk? Jaj, nem bírom, annyira meg akarom nézni!   
– Jekyll! – szólok oda a basszerosnak, mire kérdőn felém pillant.   
– Kössünk alkut, jó? Ha megnéztétek, akkor odaadjátok nekem, na?   
A pillantása elsötétül.   
– Mel?   
Rémülten a gitárosra nézek, akinek már híre hamva sincs a szobában, mire megpördülök, és észreveszem az asztalnál, ahogy egykedvűen nézegeti a Pikachus powerbankemet, ami veszélyesen közel van egy pohárnyi vízhez.  
– De Meeel! – nyafogom. – Ugye te is meg akarnád nézni a helyemben? Ne csináld ezt, Agehától kaptam szülinapomra! – kérlelem, ám az utolsó mondatomnál a Pikachu veszélyesen közel kerül a víz tükréhez. Nem kellett volna megemlítenem neki Agehát, de ez most nem számít.   
– Bármit megteszek, csak add vissza! Légy szíves! – nézek rá könyörgő szemekkel.  
Mel felsóhajt, és megkerülve az asztalt a kezembe nyomja a Pikachumet, amit zsebre vágok, majd magamhoz ölelem Melt. Hallom, milyen gyorsan ver a szíve, és az ajkaimba harapok. Remélem, hamar talál majd magának olyasvalakit, aki érdemesebb a szeretetére nálam.   
Ekkor lábdobogást hallok, mintha egy elefánt közeledne felénk kétszáz kilométer per órás sebességgel. Elengedem Melt, és tátott szájjal figyelem, ahogy Jekyll kiviharzik a szobából, a kezében a kamera. Vajon mi történhetett?  
– Nem fogod megtartani a felvételt, hallod? – jelenik meg Kazuha az ajtóban, és az öklét rázza Jekyll felé, aki a táskája felé oldalazik.   
– Mert mi lesz, ha megtartom? Szakítasz? – vonja fel a szemöldökét.  
Kazuha ekkor lefagy, és felszegett állal bevonul a szobába.   
– Egyszer megnézheted. Egyszer, és utána kitörlöd. Felügyellek – mondja, majd becsapja maga mögött az ajtót.  
– Ó, remélem is, hogy felügyelni fog – jegyzi meg Jekyll, és egy elégedett mosoly kíséretében a táskájába süllyeszti a kamerát.


End file.
